


Will You Stay?

by Local_Cringe_Con



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Bachelor, Bachelorette, Best Friends, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magic, Romance, Sad, Slow Burn, Smut, True Love, bassed off a show, how do you tag??, puns, romantic, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Cringe_Con/pseuds/Local_Cringe_Con
Summary: Takes place after the true ending. You strangely meet Sans on the reality show The Bachelor/Bachelorette and our instantly intrigued by him. Will you fall in love? Will you stay? Find out. Also important to know that this is on my Wattpad and on my Quotev and deviant art which is all local cringe con





	Will You Stay?

Alright so, this takes place after the true ending and well you decide to go on the hit reality show "The Bachelor/Bachelorette. don't judge. XD anyway a certain Skele catches your eye and you're immediately drawn to him. So enjoy I will also add that this is a slow burn and an 18+ story and a Sans X Reader so, don't like don't read. Oh yeah, one big thing THIS BITCH IS SAD AF. So sit back, relax with a box of tissues for later on and let's do this!

 

You swore you wouldn't do this to yourself but you did it anyway. Well more like you were pushed into it, by your best friend. They told you to go on it to meet someone and hopefully fall in love, well now you're just nervous and downright scared of whose gonna come through that door. Minutes tick by and you're way out of your comfort zone. This was too much, maybe you should back out tell the host that you can't do.

"Alright (Y/N) you ready to meet and greet?" The host Chris asks.

'No!!!' You think to yourself.

"Yes?" You say it more like a question than an answer.

"Well, here they come."

'Oh god, I'm not ready'!!

*Time skip*

After half an hour of meeting these people, you thought you were done but apparently, there was one more person to meet.

"And our last but not least, Sans Serif."

You turn to look at the last person well I guess monster and are surprised that it's a skeleton. You're wide-eyed and speechless that you forget to even acknowledge the said skeleton, Sans.

"uh...hey," Sans says in a deep voice that rattles your body.

"Uh, hello. Nice to meet you." You take you're hand awaiting his for a handshake. Sans grabs it and all you hear is a loud fart and suddenly you are embarrassed.

"heh the ole whoopee cushion in the hand trick, it's always funny." He laughs and it's the most beautiful thing you've ever heard.

'Wait, what!' You thought, you only just met him stand your ground and be cool.

"Haha, you got me, good joke." You say.

"Don't worry I know a skeleton more jokes."

'Did he just?'

Suddenly you burst out laughing and playfully punch Sans's arm.

"Oh my god, I think we'll get along just fine Sans." You say

"Alright enough jokes like gets this show on the road yeah?" Some guy says you think his name is Josh but you can't be sure.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
